Life Isn't Always Happy
by Gaara's psycho bitch
Summary: A group of outcasts finds the legendary Akatsuki in the form of helpless kittens. But even more shocking is the secrets hidden by the girls themselves, the truth behind their isolation.
1. Chapter 1

Micki's POV

I growled as I listened to my annoying mom. "Look twurp, Andrew's game is more important, so..."

"Suck it up, don't be a baby, shut up. Yeah, I get it, you've said it million times already. Besides, who'd want to go on a trip with a bitch like you?" I interrupted. She glared at me, then sighed into Andrew's neck. I sneered in disgust as he smirked at me. Andrew was a first class jerk, who I would gladly use my steel toed boots on.

Andrew was the captain of a sucky baseball team, who were trying to go on a tour using my mother's money. Thanks to grandfather, who had owned a very large company that we still make money from, neither me or my mom would probably ever have to work. I did so anyway just so I wouldn't be stuck at home all day every day. Besides, I liked my part time job at the local cafe. Although, at the rate my mom spends money, we may soon need jobs. I love her to death, but the only men she dates are the ones who want her for her money. Of course, once I turn 18, it's all mine. Boy was she pissed about that.

The bright side was that while mom would be gone for a few months, I'd have the house all to myself. And I'd be damned if I don't invite over my friends. Plus, school was almost out for fall break, which meant no more going to that nightmare. My friends would practically live with me.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic you brat. This is more important than some dumb trip anyway." She hissed when she finally turned back to me.

I frowned and rolled my eyes, walking up the stairs to my room. I had tricked my mom into giving me this room when we moved here last month by complaining about the tree that grew just outside the window. Being the idiot she is, she made sure to put me there as soon as possible. I pulled back the red curtain and climbed out the window onto one of the many branches that was in my reach. Moving all the way back to the base of the tree, I leaned on the trunk and sighed. It hadn't always been like this between us. At one point in time, she was my everything, until that night...

I pushed the memory back, willing myself to be okay. The cold, crisp autumn air always helped me to cheer up. It was my favorite time of year, when it was cooler and the days were shorter. Summer was way too hot for my taste, and it just gave everyone an excuse to walk around half naked.

Something moving to my left startled me and I looked over to see a small, yellow furred kitten hanging onto a branch for dear life. I quickly, but carefully, pulled his tiny claws out of the wood and craddled him to my chest. Another meow came from the same direction and now a black kitten with an orange face stood on the branch, looking at the yellow kitten, meowing loudly. The yellow one arched it's back, hissing and spitting at the other kitten.

I reached over and grabbed him too, putting them both threw the window and onto my bed that was just underneath it. The yellow pounced the black one, rolling around as he bit, kicked, clawed and hissed. I would have broke it up, but it just looked so cute. A thump came from beside me as yet another kitten magically appeared in the tree on a branch close by. This time it was a silver furred, purple eyed one, who hissed even more than the yellow one.

I looked up and gasped in surprise.

Akatsuki's POV

"Damn it!" Hidan cursed, once again. "I can't believe that cat bitch turned us into furballs!"

"Hidan, if you don't shut up, I'll kill you." Kakuzu threatened, not even looking up from the spot where he layed in the corner of their cardboard box prison.

"Shut up you money fucking tightwad!" Hidan screeched back, adding in a hiss.

"Silence." Pein demanded in a calm voice.

"Pein?" Konan started slowly, having a bit of trouble putting her words together. "We need to find proper shelter and food. If we do not soon, we will all die."

The silence that followed was filled with tension from the members, realising just how bleak their situation truly was at that point. In these tiny bodies, the once deadly criminals were weak and helpless.

"Perhaps we could stay on that roof top. The high elevation would ensure that we would not be attacked, since the tree makes it easily accessable to us but not other animals like dogs." Itachi suggested, gazing at the house just across the street from their box. The house did indeed have a tree growing extremely close to the roof, making it an ideal place to stay.

"Alright, let's go." Pein said. "Everyone line up on the opposite side of the box, then charged at once." Everyone did as told, and the box tipped over from the akatsuki's combined weight crashing into the side at once.

They then ran to the base of the tree and began climbing quickly, taking refuge in it's limbs. "Well, that went smoothly un." Deidara said as he rested right to the oh-so-annoying Tobi.

However, the sound of the window latch as it was being raised seemed to disagree with the bomber.

**My wonderful friend has been...irritating in asking when I was going to post this stupid thing, so here it is. Hope you're happy Kuzu-chan! You'd better write for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Every one to the top, quickly!" Pein hissed, helping Konan climb the trunk. Most of the members reached the safety of the high branches, with the exception of Deidara, who slipped in his hurry. He hung onto the branch, but stilled when a girl crawled out of the window and onto the roof, making her way to sit in the tree, leaning of the trunk.

Her long blond hair, soft blue eyes, pale complexion and lean figure made her quite attractive. Based on her slightly childish face, she was a teenage, perhaps sixteen, seventeen. The tight grey pants, combat boots, and black t-shirt with red letters made a very strange outfit. The only normality to them were her black fingerless gloves and two piercings on the top of each ear.

All the Akatsuki held still, not daring to move, should it catch the girl's attention. Of course he couldn't dangle for his life all day, and tried to pull himself up again, mentally cursing as the girl looked over at him. She stood slowly and jumped to the branch just by his, gently pulling him to her.

The idiot, Tobi, decided to leap from his branch to the one previously occupied by his sempai, full of worry for the blonde. Giving Deidara, who was now being held close to the girl's body, a soft meow, he received a sharp hiss. The girl reached over again to pick him up by the scruff of the neck and quickly add him to her growing collection.

Walking to the window, she dropped them inside. This time Hidan slipped as he leaned over too far as he tried to see what had happened to his teammates. The girl looked first at him, then to the others, gasping softly.

Micki's POV

I picked up the little white kitten, who protested by hissing and scratching the crap out of my hands.

"Whoa, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." I cooed, but he refused to settle down, so I tried to get him in my room as quickly as possible. Climbing through the tree, I eventually had ten little kittens rounded up and on my bed.

Sitting on the edge, I thought of what I could do with so many of them. Taking them to the local pound was absolutely out of the question. They had a policy to put down animals that weren't adopted in a few weeks. Most of my nutty friends certainly couldn't be trusted to take care of themselves, much less these kittens, and the ones who could weren't allowed to have pets.

"Well kitties, apparently I'm the only person capable to care for you." I told them, frowning as I finally got a good look at them. "What odd colored fur. Maybe it's dyed?"

A cute dark blue kitten with one white ear walked to me, rubbing her head on my leg, then meowed loudly. 'Probably hungry. Poor thing.' My mom's car suddenly started, causing quite a few of the kittens to jump. 'Great timing.' Once the engine could no longer be heard, I stood, picking up the blue kitten.

Walking downstairs, I raise an eyebrow when I noticed all the kittens were following me. I had expected a couple, but not all. 'What strange cats.' Upon arrival to the kitchen, I was forced to release my beloved kitten to open some cans of tuna.

Akatsuki's POV

"Apparently this girl has decided to keep us, so no one is to harm her in any way." Pein-sama commanded.

"Yes sir!" They answered together.

Hidan snorted in disgust at their situation. "Here we are, the most powerful group of ninja in history, and we're being taken care of by a teenage girl!"

"It's not that bad Hidan." Kisame assured the Jashinist. "We're given a place to stay, food, and the girl's not bad looking."

"Fish stick's right! Check out that ass!" Deidara grinned perversely.

Hidan looked at the blonde girl, "Yeah, can't argue with that."

The girl suddenly glanced at us, a strange expression on her face before turning back to the loud machine she was using. When the machine stopped she crouched to place a few cans in front of us. Kisame went forward to smell the strange pinkish food, then licked around his mouth. "It's fish!" He exclaimed as he buried his face in the food.

Most dug in immediately, with the exception of Itachi, Konan, and Pein, who waited until they were positive the food hadn't been poisoned.

Micki's POV

I frowned after setting the bowls on the floor, expecting the food to be gone in seconds, but three stayed away for a moment before chowing down. Ignoring them for a moment, I pulled my iphone from my pocket and called my best friend since childhood, Annabelle.

"Hey." Came her usual mumbled reply.

"Yo Bells, get your ass down here. I got a surprise."

"Whatever." I sweat dropped a the dial tone that followed. 'Blunt as ever, eh Bells? Whatever, Kuzu's turn!'

"Hello?" Her overly cheerful voice answered.

"Hey hoe, what's up?" I asked, chuckling to myself when she growled.

"I AM NOT A HOE! Oh, your aura is so light, something good happen?" Wow, that girl could change subject (and mood) in mere moments, if you took the time to listen.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you, it's a surprise." I smirked when she started whining about how unfair I was being. "If you want to know so badly, you'll just have to come over and find out." I hung up and called the last person on my short list (for now), Rose.

I frowned when she didn't pick up in time and I had to leave a message. "Hey Rose, I got a big surprise, so come over as soon as possible."

Dropping the phone onto the bar, I began humming as I gathered ingredients for a wonderful peanut butter and jelly sammich. Happily licking peanut butter off the butter knife, I turned my back on the sammich to pour a big glass of milk, but when I returned to the bar, my sammich mysteriously disappeared, replaced by an overly fed, large light blue kitten.

"Hey!" I complained, to which he lifted his head to listen. "That was mine! You fart head!" I lifted the enormous kitten by the scruff of his neck and put him in the floor where he belonged, before started yet another sammich, keeping my eyes on this one at all times.

From the living room I could hear the door knob being turned and reached under the bar edge, fingers loosely wrapped around a pistol, but I let them fall once Kuzu walked through. "Aw kitties!"

"Yep, like the surprise?" I asked, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Yeah!" She cheered, picking up a brown kitten with black, stitch-like stripes. She cuddled him, gently rubbed the top of his head, although he didn't seem very pleased about his situation.

"Once Rose and Bells get here, we'll name them." I ate the last of my food, washing it down with the milk. "Of course knowing them, that could take a while."

"Damn it!" She growled.

"What?" Bells appeared out of nowhere like a ghost, startling Kuzu into dropping the kitten. I swooped down, barely catching him before he collided with the kitchen tile below. He hissed at Kuzu, puffing up the fur on his little body in an attempt to look fierce, but only made himself cuter and more irresistible to Kuzu. She quickly snatched him back, cradling him to her body and cooed to him about his adorableness.

"Just Kuzu whining a bit, nothing out of the ordinary." I answered, putting my dishes in the dishwasher. "Like them?" I gestured to the other nine kittens, who were still gathered in a group in the floor.

Frowning, she studied them for a moment, lifting the red one to her face. "They seem off."

"I've noticed." I replied, picking up the black one and gently holding him, scratching lightly behind his right ear, marveling at the silkiness, despite his previous status as a stray. "It's almost as if they were...human." I suppose that was the best way to word these strange fur balls. The look in their eyes displayed some traits, like anger, or boredom, and behind that a human-like intelligence, one not found in simple creatures such as these. Though a bit unnerving, I could deal with the kittens' slight oddity, and assumed my friends would be able to cope as well, since we were suffered through one another's presence so often. "But, in a strange way, it makes them belong with us that much more."

Both Kuzu and Bells nodded in agreement. The front door suddenly crashed into the wall, signaling someone who had opened it too hard, that someone being Rose. She stood in the door way for a moment before staggering inside, passing out of the living room carpet. I just hoped she didn't puke, as vomit was hard to get completely out of crème colored carpet, as I knew from past experiences.

"Kuzu, you mind?" I requested, not daring to ask it of Bells. Her hatred of my friend Rose was unrivaled, and trust me, my list of hatred was nothing to joke about. Telling you everything I didn't hate would be much easier. Even simpler, the list of things I like.

"Sure." She walked to Rose, crouching to lift her legs off the ground while I had her upper body. Together we maneuvered her unconscious body to my couch, sighing. "Really?"

"Apparently, yes." Bells snorted from somewhere behind me, to which I rolled my eyes and replied, "Like you don't have your own problems."

"So do you." She pointed out, and she was right. All of us possessed problems, that made us almost impossible to live with, but it made us special in a way no one could possibly imagine.

**Sorry about the short first chapter, but I really like to end with a cliffhanger. To make it up to you (namely my Bff Sai-chan) this chapter is almost twice as long. I think I've improved, thanks to my creative writing class.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, can we name them?" Kuzu continued to beg; something she had been doing since Rose passed out.

I sighed, finally caving, "I suppose, if we leave a couple for her."

"Yes!" She scooped the black striped kitten and a pure white kitten with violet eyes. "I call these two!"

"Alright, I'll take….. these." I lifted the pure black and lavender kittens onto the couch next to me.

Bells silently grabbed the red and light blue cats, holding them like insignificant decorations, rather than living creatures that needed attention. The red kitten looked overall bored, lazily flopping down once placed on Bell's chair arm. The blue, however, tried to escape, only to be pinned to the floor by Bell's foot.

"Okay, I'll call you stitches." She said happily to the striped kitten, which looked displeased, but did not object. "And you can be fluffy!" Fluffy did not take his name with silent resentment like his brother. His tantrum consisted of tearing up Kuzu's hand with his tiny, yet sharp, claws and teeth, hissing crazily. I finally tired of the behavior and promptly grabbed him harshly by the scruff of his neck, throwing him into the supply closet. "Hey!" Kuzu protested.

"He needs some strict discipline, which you will most obviously not give, so I will." I answered, studying my own kittens. "Give me a minute here."

Bells pointed to the orange kitten sitting on the floor, which insisted on intently staring at me, or rather the lovely lavender kitten. "He's Raiden." Her index finger moved to the red next to her. "Muga." Finally she gestured to the one under her foot. "He's Mizu."

"And what made you decide to name the orange one?" Bells simply shrugged, finally removing her converse from the poor baby, at which point he ran away.

"Fine." I pet the lavender kitten, and then quickly checked the gender. Female. "Alright Amarante." I chewed my lip, thinking hard on a name for the black kitten. "Itachi." Itachi, along with others, looked shocked about the name choice.

Even Bells raised an eyebrow. "Itachi?"

"Yes." I said firmly, showing that any commented made would be in vain.

"Whatever." She huffed, getting up and going upstairs to the guest room. Kuzu yawned and snuggled stitches.

"Go to bed Kuzu." She nodded sleepily and tried to make her way upstairs, but a half asleep Kuzu meant little to no coordination. Chuckling, I took her hand and slowly tugged her to her room, where she immediately collapsed onto the bed. Taking the liberty of removing her shoes, socks and pants, I tucked her in before leaving. Stitches and Fluffy, who mysteriously escaped the closet (Damn you Kuzu!) curled up at the foot of the bed.

Only when I had reached my own room did I realize that I had been followed by Itachi and Amarante. Yawning, I started stripping myself, raising an eyebrow when Itachi deliberately looked away, turning back only after I slipped on a pair of dark purple pajama pants and a black t-shirt. Sluggishly, I moved to turn out the lights and crawled under my covers. I felt as my two kitties roamed the foot of my bed, stepping over my feet, before we settled down for the night.

Groggily I lifted my face from my super fluffy pillow, cursing the damn sunlight that streamed through my window, disturbing my slumber. Deciding that I had lay slept long enough, I got up to wake everyone and cook some breakfast, assuming anyone other than me would eat anything. I smiled at the still sleeping Amarante, and then placed Itachi on my shoulder.

I hummed softly as I scanned the shelves in my pantry for something suitable for breakfast. "What do you think, Itachi?" I asked, chuckling to myself for talking to an animal. Settling for some simple, yet tasty chocolate chip pancakes, I grabbed the box and kicked the pantry door shut while walking away. Just as I had the ingredients measured and was preparing to mix them, a groan came from the living room.

"Where the hell am I?" Rose said, holding her head in an attempt to block out the sun.

"The same place you crash every time you get drunk, my couch." I spoke low and soft, but Rose still moaned in slight pain.

"Can I have some pain relievers?" She pleaded.

"No." I stated firmly. "Drunks don't get medicine for hangovers in my house. Plus, your livers busy enough processing all that alcohol, I don't think adding medicine to its strain would do any good for your health."

"I hate you, you know that?" She mumbled, grabbing a pillow and covering her face before quickly rolling over and vomiting. Luckily the trash can I moved to her was perfectly placed so she wouldn't get my carpet stained.

"Alright puky. What some water?" I offered, running to get a glass without waiting for the answer. She needed some H2O, no matter what she said. I put the glass on the coffee table, washing my hands before returning to cooking. I didn't want any germs in my food.

"Good morning!" Kuzu cheered, entering the kitchen, trailed by Fluffy and Stitch.

"Shut the fuck up Kuzu!" Rose hissed.

"Stop drinking." Bells commanded back to her. For some unknown reason, Bells only got mad on two occasions. Even if she made a perfectly relevant statement, Bells demanded her silence.

"All of you stop." I frowned at them in disapproval as I carried a fresh batch of pancakes to the kitchen table along with a bottle of pancake syrup. Moving them to the center of the table, I took my seat and snatched two pancakes. Kuzu had a small one in her own that she began to cut into microscopic bites, and then pushed them around. Bells ate slowly, chewing her food for a while before swallowing, seemingly enjoying the flavor. Chocolate chip pancakes were one of her favorite foods, after all.

Rose trudged into the kitchen, getting some milk and pancakes. I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering if her stomach could handle the rich treat. Then again, she's stomached worse, most of which would be considered inedible by most people.

"So what are doing today?" Kuzu asked, still not taking a single bite.

"Kuzu," I sighed, "Please eat _some_ of your food at least."

"But.." She started, a pleading look plastered onto her too bony face.

"No, eat." I repeated firmly. "You need to eat a little bit."

"Yeah, well Bells needs to talk more!" Kuzu accusingly pointed at the, now slightly irritated, teen, who gulped down half chewed pancakes to make a comeback.

"Rose needs less drugs and alcohol." She passed the guilt chain down to Rose, who glared at the blonde and black haired girl with slight malice.

"I do not!" She yelled back, her hand squeezing into a fist.

"Everyone shut up!" I hissed. "Everybody worry about and control your own problems. Control here meaning moderation."

"Something you preach but never practice." Kuzu mumbled under her breath, most likely assuming I wouldn't have heard.

"Is that so?" I narrowed my eyes at her from across the table, making the tiny brunette squirm in her seat from discomfort. "I'll keep that in mind."

In the absolute silence we could all hear as she gulped softly then clear her throat. I watched like a hawk as she slowly brought the fork with a single, tiny bit of pancake to her lips, hesitating. Finally it hit her tongue, causing her to grimace in pure disgust, something I found both offensive and upsetting. Who could possibly find food as suck a foreign thing as to be disgusted by such a sugary treat? But, I reminded myself, eating had been like this with her from our first day of middle school together, though back then it seemed more like will power not to scarf it down then to keep it from coming up.

My sharp blue eyes scanned Kuzu's figure again, noting all the obvious signs of her aggressive eating disorder. Her short brown hair hung lifelessly, extremely dull and a bit too thin. Her chocolate eyes seemed to be glassy, as though her sight were impaired to being just above a blind man's. The face seemed sunk in, and much too boney, as was the rest of her petite frame that hid under her oversized jacket. I couldn't understand how she thought she looked good like this, but I would not comment on her physical appearance, as that had caused enough damage.

Breakfast from then on had been a quiet event until all the food disappeared, and the plates were piled into the sink. As we did every day, we gathered into the living room to discuss today's plans.

"Let's just stay home." Bells suggested, as she did every day. Normally I critiqued her lack of interest in any form of social interaction outside my house, but today I allowed it, mainly because I was going through one of my emo moods.

"Fine." The yet to be named blonde kitten meowed loudly, demanding he be put up on my couch, which I complied with. "Plus, we really need to make an appointment at the vet's to get all these little guys, and girl, fixed."


	4. Chapter 4

Akatsuki's POV

We all stared in shock at Micki, letting our situation sink in and slowly send us all into states of pure panic.

"When she says fixed, does she mean….?" Kisame left the sentence at that, not daring to say the vile word aloud. The Uchiha, however, had no such reserve.

"Castrated." Itachi finished with a grimaced on his face.

"Pein, what do we do?" Konan asked, fear alight in her eyes. Pein stared into them momentarily, feeling more terror for his friend than himself.

"Our only options are to change back as soon as possible, or leave." He sighed.

"But without their help we're toast." Deidara protested.

"You wanna die or lose your nuts fucker?" Hidan spat hatefully.

The blonde looked up as he pondered the question. "Die. Definitely die."

Micki's POV

"But you can't!" Kuzu testified, coming to the aid of the defenseless Akatsuki. "There are just some things you don't do to a man, cat or human!"

"I know that Kuzu, but I'm only putting their safety first." I reasoned, trying to calm the girl. "Toms who have been fixed are less likely to wander into the road and become pancakes."

"I suppose you're right. But at least not the girl! You know as well as I that it's more dangerous for her!" Kuzu begged, burying her face between my chin and neck.

"I suppose if she stays in the house that would be fine." I compromised. "But the first time she gets pregnant, she gets fixed."

"Yes!" I chuckled softly as Kuzu lifted the cat and swung her around happily. "Hear that girl? No surgery for you!"

Maybe the light shined in her eyes for just one second, but I could have sworn Amarante looked relieved at the new revelation. I lifted Itachi to my chest, stroking his back and head gently, but strangely he refused to purr. I shrugged it off, mentally claiming it to be one of his quirks.

"I have stuff to do." Bells stated as she left us to crawl back into her man cave of a room.

"Depressed much?" Rose asked sarcastically as she left, to which Bells didn't even flinch.

"Hush, before you two get into yet another brawl where Kuzu and I get beat up trying to separate you." I scolded. "Besides, we all have to finish our biology projects, remember?"

Kuzu groaned childishly and the three of us made our way downstairs to the office. I walked to the wood desk and plopped in the chair, starting the computer, while Rose got poster supplies. Kuzu continued to draw her pictures, which were looking great so far.

"Mrs. Wilson's a bitch." Kuzu randomly said after five minutes.

"Yep." Rose agreed as she decorated the back ground.

"What was your first clue?" I huffed, willing my printer to go faster damn it! I minimize the page and logged onto YouTube, selected the playlist I had made for these time consuming, tedious projects. I felt a bit better once Papa Roach blared through the speakers, drowning out all thought. The kittens came to sniff and paw at the legs of the desk, obviously curious. I lifted Itachi, who had at some point become my favorite, onto my desk, where he stared at the computer screen.

He quickly lost interest in that and rummaged through any and all papers that lie scattered across my desk like the leaves in my back yard. Speaking of leaves, the back yard was in desperate need to be raked, and I scribbled the chore unto a list that hung right by the computer desk.

I become absorbed in the work until my stomach interrupted with a monstrous growl, to which I checked the clock. It was already about twelve thirty. "Hey guys time for lunch. Any suggestions?"

"Hmmm….Pizza?" Rose licked at her lips at the cheesy saucy goodness.

I nodded and walked back upstairs to the kitchen. Searched through the overstuffed fridge I eventually found boxes off frozen pizza. Turning quickly, I jumped when my foot collided with something soft that flopped away. I threw the pizzas onto the counter and cradled poor…poor…Well shit I'd forgotten to have Rose pick a name for this one, and a couple others.

"Hey Rose, come here." I called, then put the kitten down and shoved pizza into the oven.

"Yeah?" She asked as she walked in, almost stepping on the blonde kitten.

"You suppose to name that kitten, plus the orange faced one, and the bicolored one." I waited for her answer. Anything that comes out of Rose's mouth is almost guaranteed to be completely random, or interesting at the least.

Lifting the blonde kitten, she hummed to herself as she examined him, studying his blue eyes and even removed the tuff of fur covering his left eye, revealing a black spot. "Haruto sounds good for this one. The orange and black one can be Halloween, and the black and white will be john."

I raised an eyebrow at the expectantly bizarre name, but didn't question it. Ignorance to everyone's insanity proved the best method of handling such situations, and I had perfected ignoring what I thought to be odd. I slipped my hand into an oven mitt and just had the pizza set down when Kuzu came barreling into the room, crashing into me. We landed on the ground with me gazing at Kuzu coldly for her antics. Okay, so maybe I had a hard time ignored strange this that directly affected me, but who doesn't?

"What are you doing?" My voice betrayed me true feelings, coming out calmly. It was exactly this that frightened Kuzu, more so than any yelling could do.

"Uh, well, I really don't know…" She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Do whatever the hell it is somewhere else." I hissed, practically threatening the tiny brunette. I do NOT appreciate my personal space to be violated in any way, especially when pinned to the floor. Sarah growled at the order, but left anyway. I slowly sat up and glared at a defiant strand of hair before blowing the golden lock away. A kitten meowed rather close to me, making me jump and whirled my head around, finding Itachi a foot away, looking at me like I was stupid.

I got up and wiped myself off, jumping again when the oven timer went off behind me. I huffed and opened the door, using my oven mitt to pull out the pan. "Pizza's ready!"

Rose came in first, tucking her black hair behind her ear, revealing the normal covered grey heart tattoo on her neck. I often wondered why she insisted on getting a heart, when she rejected the love everyone gave her. Perhaps the color signified a dead heart, one that didn't want love. Maybe it showed that she felt unloved, or longed for love. Either way, I might never know, since she won't tell. I slopped a piece of pizza onto her plate, the cheese stretching so that when it broke, a long rope of the gooey substance hung over the side. I licked my lips at the sight, wanting the others to get here quickly so I could eat my own.

I served Bells next, and then a very reluctant Kuzu before gobbling down a slice. "Hey Bells, you should probably get your hair highlighted again. The blonde is started to show through the black again." She nodded in agreement. We both stopped everything and sweat dropped at Kuzu, who thought she was feeding her pizza to the kitten while we weren't paying attention.

"Uh, Kuzu?" I asked, my right eye twitching just a bit. She jerked up, hiding her fork behind her back.

"Yes?" She asked with a too innocent voice, flashing her smile at us. Bells and I shared a look before she grabbed Kuzu's arms and forced them behind the back of the chair. Kuzu screeched as she tried to kick me while I came closer with a fresh fork and attempted to force feed her.

"Damn it Kuzu, what did I say about moderation? You haven't eaten anything in three days!" I shoved it into her mouth. She swallowed a few bites, then started spitting them back out. I tried to hold her mouth shut, but it didn't work. Bells and I gave up when the pizza was all over the floor.

I grimaced and cleaned the mess from lunch, whacking Kuzu in the head at least three times. I am sincerely angry with her right now, she she'd better watch her back.

"Anyone wanna watch Halloween?" Rose asked from the couch in the living room, where she sat flipping through the channels. Bells and I loved the scary movies played on TV around this time.

"Hell yeah I do!" I sat down in my chair, helping Itachi, who followed, into my lap.

"It's old." Bells dead panned.

"Respect the classics bitch, or Michael Myers will come after you!" I threatened, adding a wicked cackle at the end that made me truly sound psychotic.

"Who needs Michael Myers when we got you?" Kuzu joked.

"Shut up!" Rose hushed us, playing the movie.

I rolled my eyes when it got to the end. "Uh, yeah, how many times is she going to stab him, turn her back to him, and then scream when he gets up?"

"I more concerned with how she doesn't notice the piano music playing every time he's about to do something." Bells joked back.

"Whoa, rewind that!" I jumped up when the credits started.

"What?" Rose asked, rewinding slowly.

"Pause there." I ordered. "See, his knife's on the ground!"

"Yeah, he was upstairs trying to stab that girl with the knife that's still laying downstairs." Kuzu commented sarcastically. I chuckled and Rose laughed softly, while gothic hooker only smirked.

"Let's watch the one about that creepy puppet doll thing." Kuzu suggested.

"You mean Chucky? Sounds good to me." Rose started to click it, but Bell stopped her.

"I want to watch Silent Hill." She took the remote and picked it.

"Come on Bells, you know that movie gives Kuzu nightmares." I groaned.

"So?" She heartlessly ignored our protesting, so eventually we shut up and watched the movie. Kuzu started squirming and whimpering halfway through, then jumped up, running to her room.

Akatsuki's POV

"Jashin would approve this movie." Hidan said, watching excitedly as some bitch was torn apart by barbed wire.

"Shut up before I kill you." Kakuzu clawed at Hidan, then the two rolled around on the floor, wrestling.

"Kakuzu, I don't think you can kill him while you're a kitten." Kisame pointed out.

"Shut the hell up you fish fuck!" Hidan hissed.

"I'll rip your damn arm off!" Kisame jumped into the pile of fighting kittens, trying to bite Hidan's ear off.

Deidara, who had been surprisingly good by watching the movie, joined the fight after Hidan's back paw collided with his face, and then Tobi tried to help his sempai. Zetsu and Sasori were drug into the brawl when they attempted to stop the brawl. Itachi watched in mild annoyance at his partner's stupidity from his spot on Micki. Pein put himself between his idiot members and Konan, while Rose awed at the sight.

Cold wetness rained down on us all, stinging the skin under our fur, leaving us all freezing cold. Micki stood over us with an empty glass, frowning in disapproval. "Bad kitties!" She scolded, lifting Kakuzu and Hidan by the scruffs of their necks and throwing them into the closet, once again.

Micki's POV

I looked at Rose when she yawned loudly, turning off the TV and then standing to stretch. "Night everyone."

"Good night." I answered her, yawning myself and covering my mouth. I lifted Itachi and Amarante in my arms, carrying them upstairs to sleep. Bells stalked behind me, her eyelids drooping more than usual in weariness.

Here are the kitten names:

Itachi-Itachi (weasel)

Kisame- Mizu (water)

Deidara- Haruto (sun, sunshine, distant, soar, fly)

Sasori- Muga (Nothingness, none)

Tobi- Halloween

Pein- Raiden (God spirit)

Konan-Amarante (flower that never fades)

Hidan- Fluffy

Kakuzu- Stitches

Zetsu- John


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi's POV

My career choice had made contact both foreign, and highly unwanted. Though she knew no better, Micki's carrying of me, gentle as she was, irritated me. She fingers wrapped around my tiny kitten body caused an adrenaline rush, slight panic from my years of combat, in which even the slightest touch could lead to death.

I sighed in relief as Micki finally released me, setting me in a strange, yet comfortable black, almost bowl shaped chair. I watched alertly until my care giver was fast sleep before sneaking away, to the living room. The other Akatsuki were already gathered and waiting for a meeting.

"What took you so long Itachi, giving Micki a good night kiss?" Deidara teased. I loathed the annoying blonde, who never learned to keep his mouth shut.

"Hn." I grunted back, not bothering to form a comeback to such an idiotic person.

"Quiet." Pein commanded, giving us a moment to compose ourselves. "It seems our care givers are not quite…stable."

"What of Micki? She seems most normal of all." Sasori put in, which I agreed upon.

"That may be so, but to willingly live with people like this, she probably has a disorder of her own." Pein continued. "Itachi and Konan, since she had claimed you as her personal pets, you two shall discover her problem."

"Yes Pein." Konan and I bowed our heads slightly in show of respect.

"Good. Everyone else, keep an eye on your 'owners' and judge the severity of their issues. Dismissed." He ordered, leading the way up the stairs.

Konan spoke to me, something she hadn't done in a long time. "Itachi, you realize that because she hides from even her closest friends, Micki is probably the worst, correct?"

"I know." I answered, mentally rolling my eyes. Of course I would know that, it was quite obvious. "What about it?"

"Call it a woman's intuition, but I think her gender may be a main source of her inability to properly function." Konan explained, her sharp amber eyes piercing into mine. "I would prefer you don't give everyone details about what we find. Once we've completed the mission, I will inform Pein privately."

"I understand." Privacy and secrecy were things I knew very well. We separated at the door way, her curling up on the bed and I in my chair. 'What secret could such a young girl possibly harbor to be mentally and physically aged so far beyond her years?' True, most would not see the slight bagginess under her eyes, or signs of pre mature wrinkles, but the sharingan could.

Sighing through my nose, I lay my head down and drifted to a light sleep, one I was in desperate need of.

Konan's POV

Needless to say, I did not trust Itachi. His quiet and mysterious ways reminded me of his sinister ancestor. But I suppose I could not judge him by another's actions, and so I would cooperate with him. But that did not mean I would allow him, or any other Akatsuki member, to harm these girls. I knew they were all in pain, and girls had to stick together.

My mind worked long after I shut my eyes, playing ghastly scenes from my past. When I awoke the next morning, I was on the edge of the bed instead of the middle. I must have wiggled about as I always do when Pein and I were separated.

A wonderful smell forced my eyes open, and I peeked through one eye. Micki was already gone, and Itachi lay awake in his chair, staring down at his own paws. He must have felt me looking at him because he raised his head, and then stood. I waited patiently as he walked to the bottom of the bed.

"Good morning Konan." He greeted.

"Good morning Itachi." I returned his politeness. "Where is Micki?"

"She left half an hour ago to cook breakfast." Itachi answered. "We should go if you expect anything to eat."

"Right." I jumped down, thankful that my tiny cat legs were built for such leaps and falls.

Micki's POV

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?" I answered the house phone.

"_Hello Micki."_ I frowned. 'Why is Mrs. Sánchez calling me?'

"Did you need anything Ma'am?" I asked politely.

"_Yes, actually. I know it's on such short notice and all, but would you care to babysit the twins tonight? I have to work late." _I inwardly groaned.

"No problem Mrs. Sánchez." I tried sounding happy, but even to me it sounded totally fake.

"_Great! They get out of school at three. Thank you very much!" _I growled at the dial tone.

"Fuck!" I spat, slamming the phone down and putting many kittens on alert.

"What's wrong?" Kuzu asked.

"The twins are coming tonight." I answered.

"What!?" Kuzu and Brittany yelled.

"Why?" Bells growled, for once showing some emotion other than depression.

"Mrs. Sánchez has to work late." I rubbed my temples, trying to fight the oncoming headache.

"Yeah right, she probably just wants to dump them on us so she doesn't have to watch them." Brittany sneered.

"It doesn't matter why; we just have to because I already agreed. Besides, it'll only be a couple hours." I grabbed my car keys from the counter top and a jacket. "I got to go pick them up from school."

This truly was the worst part of this entire month. The twins, Anna and Alex, had fought since the second they climbed into my car. I thought I was going to blow up, but kept as calm as I could. 'They're just kids Micki, calm down.'

"Anna, Alex, stop fighting!" I ordered.

"Whatever." Anna mocked, rolling her brown eyes. Her brother laughed, which made Anna get made, to which she kicked him, and the fighting started all over again.

Finally we reached the house, where the terrible two could be divided and conquered. I had, however, forgotten one very important detail during my planning.

"Kittens!" The twins squealed, running through my living room, snatching up kittens. I winced at how roughly the played with the poor babies.

"Be easy with them guys." But I was ignored. Anna dashed by, cradling a bundle of black, which I mistook for Halloween, until it looked up. Then Itachi was repositioned so that the girl's fingers were wrapped around his poor tail. The helpless kitten meowed and hissed, but surprisingly didn't claw.

"Put him down!" I growled, grabbing Anna's wrist and stealing the kitten. I cradled Itachi for a moment, and then heard a whimper. Anna's eyes were watering and she held her hand like I had greatly offended her.

"You mean!" She yelled, then yelled and ran behind the couch. I sighed, putting Itachi down to follow her on my hands and knees. "No, go away!" She cried, swatting at me with her hands.

"You know I can't." I answered, combing my fingers through her thick brown hair.

She sniffled a while before I finally coaxed her out from behind the furniture. She reached her arms to be lifted, which I gladly did. Sure, she was a brat usually, but she was still just a little girl. She wrapped herself around me, burying her face in my shoulder.

"Why can't I play with the kittens?" She whined.

I chuckled at her childish antics. "You can, but you can't be rough with them, they're still babies."

"Okay Micki." She rubbed her face with her sleeve. "Can I go play?" I set her on her feet, watching as she ran off and started playing with Amarante. Off course being a child, she standards of gentle weren't the best, but she wouldn't hurt the kitten.

Apparently Mrs. Sánchez hadn't intended on picking up her kids at all, because I woke up the next morning on the couch with Anna and Brittany laying half way on my legs, with Alex curled up in the small space between us. I maneuvered away from the pile and wandered to my phone.

I waited impatiently as the phone continued to ring. _"Hello?"_

"Good morning Mrs. Sánchez." I yawned away from the phone.

"Good morning darling. How are you and the kids?" She asked.

"Fine. Sorry about falling asleep and not bringing them back." I apologized.

"No problem honey, I trust you to keep them safe." She chirped, way too perky for nine. "Would you like me to come get them?"

"Please and thank you." She laughed at me, telling me how cute I was. I hung up and crawled back into my cozy position on the couch.

Konan's POV

Micki curled up under the huge black comforter that covered her and the kids, while my fellow akatsuki members rejoiced at the children's departure. Sure they were a bit rough, but we were all ninjas. Surely, even in the form of kittens, the small pain and disconfort should not have been such a large comotion.

As if trying to purposefully discredit me, Deidara lay on the floor, gripeing about how his ribbs aching form harsh squeezing. I had half a mind to scold him, before Pein himself did it.

"Deidara, stop complaining this instant. A grown man should not be whining about how roughly he was being treated by a mere child, especially a non-shinobi child." I smiled softly at Pein. As though a mind reader, the man always knew when I was reaching my boiling point and would make any issues disappear.

Now then, what did our caretakers, once they awoke, have in store for us today? I suppose a nice nap while I waited would do me some good.


	6. Chapter 6

Micki's POV

I felt my eye twitch as a syrup drenched pancake sailed, mere centimeters from my head, and splattered against the wall, spreading the stickness. Desperate as she was, I couldn't have fathumed that Kuzu would be so bold as to start a food fight in _my_ house. Did she realise just how long cleaning this entire room would take? Well, she'd know exactly how long by tonight, that is absolute.

"Kuzu, you can guess the consequences of this mini war you've created, yes?" I questioned her, reaching to my right and catching an apple just before the fruit could collide with my cranium.

They paused, each in a funny pose, about to throw something. Kuzu stood one leg on the table, the other in her chair, about to slam a powered sugar covered pancake on Rose's head. Bells had remained in her seat, being the only other person in my house mature enough to find all this childish. Currently, Rose was prepared to splash orange juice all over the front of Kuzu's shirt.

"You wouldn't!" Kuzu gasped, bringing her hands to her face, dropping her pancake.

"I'm sorry, I'm too busy indulging myself from lack of moderation, which, as you so generously stated, I preach yet never practice." I smirked at her defeated face, and left to stay out of the way. Bells came as well, and together we piled up on the couch, kittens surrounding us. Once I spotted him, Itachi found himself immediantly placed in my lap, where I carressed his silky fur.

"So how long will it take?" Bells irquired after a moment.

"Who knows?" I rubbed behind Itachi's ears, waiting for purring that never came. "But they'll stay in there until the job is done."

"Fine by me." Bells shrugged, the TV recapturing her attention as I nuyasha came on.

Two hours later...

"We're finished." Kuzu groaned, slumping down on the couch.

"So, what are we doing today?" Rose asked, sipping a glass of red wine.

"One, it's too early for alcohol." I swiped the glass, carefully not to spill a drop. "Today is your turn to decide."

"Awesome!" She cheered. "Alright, let's see..."

"No bars, strip clubs, or any one of your random places to have sex." I interrupted.

"Damn! Fine, how about shopping?" She suggested.

"You know exactly why that is one of the worst ideas that has ever spouted out of your mouth." I growled threanteningly.

Rose held up her hands in defeat. "Okay, I give!" She considered the options she had, weighing the pros and cons of each carefully. "Maybe we could go to the movies?"

I sighed my distemperment, then adressed the flaw in Rose's brilliant idea. "Rose, we have to stay home and watch the kittens. We don't know how they will behave as of now, and being that there are so many, they could cause massive damage while we are gone."

She reminded me of a deflated balloon, which seemed highly unappealing to me. "I don't know! Let's just play on the xbox then." Rose went downstairs to gather the game system from the basement tv.

Itachi's POV

The behavior of these girls was quite comical, although I'd be more pleased with the situation had I been in my human body. This kitten body was much too fragile for any ninja's taste. This morning while the stupid ones cleaned the kitchen, Deidara knocked me off the table, and landed on my back. The fall hurt enough to knock the breath out of my tiny lungs, and the sadistic, idiotic blonde noticed.

None of this sits well with me, and I need to be careful if I am to avoid extreme injury at Deidara's vengeful hands. Or rather, considering his current state, paws. Kisame would of course help me out of any problems I faced, as he was trained to do so as my partner, but Kisame was in no way an intellectual challenge for some one of Sasori's calibar. I would have to avoid provoking him.

In my state of musing, I failed to realise that Deidara approached from behind until it was too late and the ground was rapidly growing closer. Thankfully, a hand reached out and grabbed me before collision. Micki gently placed me on the couch before glaring coldly at Deidara. She raised her hand and smacked the bomber across the room, where he collided with the small table.

Satisfaction bubbled in me when he groaned in pain as he staggered to his feet. He hissed at Micki, who only ignored the pathetic kitten's battle cry and returned to rubbing my back.

"Damn." Kisame meowed, crawling into Micki's lap beside me. "She's protective, eh Itachi?"

"It would seem so." I responded absently. Micki was turning out to be a very good asset to me while staying in this dimmension.

"Hey, Micki you can't do that!" Rose yelled, dropping everything to cuddle Deidara. "He could have been really hurt!"

"Rose, the cat's antonomy is designed to take extreme falls and squeezing into tight spaces, so their bone structure is very flexible." I countered.

"Whatever, you nerd." She rolled her eyes playfully. "Just be more careful, please?"

Micki stiffened and nodded in agreement. She relaxed when Rose ceased to make a pouty face at her. Inwardly I questioned how effiecent a leader she could be when one look could break her will. Our leader may have been demented, but he got the job done and took no slack from his subordinates, especially not direct orders.

"Hurry up Rose!" Kuzu shouted. She was very rude to her friends, and I could not understand how any one would tolerate such behavior. Actually, I couldn't understand anything in this house, and that fact played on my nerves constantly.

I perked up in curiosity as Rose crawled behind the tv, her butt wagging around behind her stupidly as she did something to it. Micki casually reached to the table behind her and clicked a button on the small remote that changed the screen. Rose came back out and pointed a different type of remote, then quickly stood directly in front of TV. A teenage girl appeared on screen, dancing, and we watched in wonder as Rose copied the movements.

As the night progressed the girls, Rose and Kuzu, took turns playing this strange game, competeing fiercely. Bells and Micki did not participate, but did make friendly bets on who would get the high score.

"Yes!" Rose cried victoriously. "I win bitch!"

"Shut up." Rose pouted, grabbed Kakuzu and stroking him to calm herself. Bells grumbled something and handed a small sum of money to Micki, who returned her glare with a smirk.

Rose yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm exhausted guys. I think I'll skip dinner and head straight for bed." They all dispersed, going to their own rooms. Micki thoughtfully threw some chicken out of her refrigerator and accidently hit Hidan and Deidara with the flying bowl. It landed on it's side, with some spilt on the floor. Because the whole akatsuki was very hungry, everything was soon gone, including the scraps that flew every where.

I yawned widely and followed Konan into Micki's room, this time sleeping in the bed on Micki's pillow. The soft pillow was much softer and more comfortable than the rough chair, so I fell asleep almost instantly.

**Oh man, I haven't updated this story in quite a while. *Sigh* This is what happens when some one doesn't get on me for this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Micki's POV

The next morning was calm, and peaceful, although a bit bland for my tastes. Kuzu was absentmindedly stroking Stitches, muttering incoherently to herself about something, and Bells was glaring at the wall, apparently trying to burn through with her fierce gaze.

"Where's Rose?" I asked with great concern. Nothing good ever happened whenever our dear friend Rose disappeared.

"Relax, she's just in your garden." Bells assured.

"Can we have something to eat? I'm starved!" Kudzu whined, still petting her kitten.

"I suppose. What would you like?" I sighed as I hauled my lazy self out of the warm blanket I had been wrapped in.

"Cinnamon rolls!" Kuzu screamed, startling the kitten resting in her lap into leaving. Well, perhaps annoyed is a more sufficient term, as he left slowly, sluggishly almost.

"Fine." I agreed, walking to the kitchen.

Deidara's POV

Damn was I bored! Plus, the super annoying Tobi won't leave me alone.

"Sasori danna, what are we doing?" I asked.

He sighed. "I told you, we're searching the house for anything that relates to our problem."

"Right." I said sheepishly, staying close behind the puppet master as he led us down the stairs, into the room the girls were in yesterday.

"Itachi-san said that this device told those girls any information they wanted, so it's the best place to start." Sasori said, climbing up the chair with his claws.

"Hai, danna." I agreed, following him up. "How do we work this thing?"

"I'm trying to figure that out." He hissed, trying to pull out the draw.

I helped and together we soon had it opened. Letters were written in a random fashion across the strange board, with strange symbols around them.

Sasori started at the screen instead, absolutely captivated by the device. "Deidara, look at this."

Turning, I quickly read through the words, filled with a sense of both astonishment, and discomfort.

Konan's POV

Itachi and I lounged upon the floor, watching Micki roll some dough like substance and place them on a thin metal pan. I believe they were cinnamon rolls, but as I was on the floor, I could not get a good look.

"Alright." She said, putting breakfast in the oven. "Your turn, my adorable fur balls." She cooed to us, grabbing a can from the pantry.

She poured the contents into a bowl and placed it in front of us. Cautiously, I sniffed the strange meat. 'Surely Micki did not poison kitten food, right?'

Deciding to trust the girl, I took an experimental bite, finding it to be turkey, not fish. Itachi joined me and together we cleaned the bowl.

Rose's POV

I inhaled the wonderfully crisp autumn air, staring up at the beautiful leaves on the tall, strong oak tree in Micki's backyard. The leaves were a fiery orange this year, just as they are every year.

Fall was a beautiful time, but also a dark time. Once winter came, all the sweet flowers and pretty leaves would be gone, leaving behind a dark canvas of brown, grey, and black. Plus, it would be much too cold for my taste.

'Meow!' I turned at the noise to find the cute Halloween standing on my boot with his front paws.

"Hey baby." I cooed, picking him up. "Did you come out here to see the plants too?"

My cell phone rang, scaring the little thing to death. I pulled it out with a laugh and read the text. "So, Chris liked what he got last night did he?" I smirked proudly and stuffed the phone back in my pocket. "Damn I need a beer."

Itachi's POV

I breathed in the heavy spice lingering as Micki pulling cinnamon rolls from the oven and spread icing all over them.

She hummed to herself happily, then glanced at us from the corner of her eye. "Still hungry babies?"

I loathed being addressed as a baby, but I couldn't do anything about it. Konan, however, seemed not to mind and meowed loudly.

"I love cinnamon rolls." She purred as Micki smiled at us once more and fed us the gooey treat. I sampled the sugary delicacy, licking around my mouth of any lingering stickiness, and over all enjoyed it.

The others soon joined us for breakfast. Once again, Kuzu refused to eat hardly anything, although this time it seemed strained resistance, while Rose was the opposite and ate as many as possible.

Bells looked at her with a disapproving glance. "Do you have any manners?"

"Hell no I don't!" Rose yelled.

My partner, Kisame, motioned for me from the entry way. In the living room Pein was holding yet another meeting, behind the couch to hide from the girls.

"Sasori and Deidara have uncovered some very important information." Pein turned to the elder teammate, Sasori.

"Indeed." Sasori began. "We seem to be a popular anime in this dimension."

"As in a TV show?" Kisame asked. Sasori and Deidara both nodded in conformation.

"So is it possible that these girls know all our secrets?" The question left every one of us stunned in silence, each tense in fear of losing their darkest secrets because of a few teenagers. Teenage girls were, after all, notorious for revealing important secrets.

"It is possible..." Pein trailed off in his own uncertainty. "Good work Sasori, Deidara. You are all dismissed."

In a fake calmness, I took my leave, and hissed loudly when I was scooped up by Kuzu. "I'm not eating damn it!" The insane girl yelled, throwing me at Bells, who had just been insisting she eat something. Unfortunately, the girl had horrible aim and I sailed right over the two girl oppposite the table from Kuzu, into the living room. I wasn't in a panic, seeing as I would survive, but the fall would no doubt hurt quite a bit.

Micki's POV

I hummed happily to myself as I grabbed a cinnamon roll from the pan and walked outside to my ever faithful dog, Cookie. The beagle wagged her tail happily as I lifted the lid from the metal trash can I used to store her food. Usually I'd bring the sweet pup inside when the tempature dropped this low, but I'm not sure how she'd react to the ten kittens in my home, so here she stayed. I reached in and got a cup full of food, then poured it into her food bowl, smiling at her.

"Were ya hungry cookie baby?" I cooed, scratching under her white chin. She glanced at me with big brown eyes, almost as if she were begging for more. I chuckled at my silly thoughts and went back in.

I gasped as a kitten, Itachi, came flying through the air from the kitchen, where every one else still sat. On instinct I dove for the kitten, busting my hip on the coffee table and managing to knock over some one's cup of coffee, but at least I caught Itachi. But strangely a cloud surrounded us and my chest compressed with the heavier pressure of something I couldn't see on top of me.

Once I had my vision back I wish that the smoke had stayed a while longer. _Itachi Uchiha_ was sitting on my chest, calmly staring down at me with his red eyes. My body heated up in shock, embarassment, and anger.

"What the hell is this?" I growled out, waiting for the jerk to get off of me. His stare really creeped me out right now.

"That should be obvious, shouldn't it?" He responded, getting up and offering me a hand up as well. I stared at it for a second, expecting it to bite before letting him help me. A pang of pain spiked from the hip I'd injuried saving the raven. I turned to my three friends, awaiting their reactions to this sudden turn of events. As if our lives weren't complicated enough.


End file.
